Latch mechanisms of the aforedescribed type are known and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,238 and 3,854,763 in which reference is made to still earlier U.S. patents and applications, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such known mechanisms, however, are rather complicated in construction with consequent increased cost of manufacture. Moreover, known pushbar operated latches which include electrical means for remote operation are rather excessive in length which limits their application to doors of considerable width.
Still further, known latch operating mechanisms of the aforedescribed type require installation with considerable precision and can easily become improperly adjusted, necessitating a service call to correct the malfunction.